I shouldn't
by chocolate-thief
Summary: Sequel to I'd rather not. Should make sense if you haven't read that. Now that Jo knows Henry's secret what will their lives be like? And what could go wrong? Rated T because I dunno what will happen later in the story...
1. Chapter 1

**This is for evxjj89 who requested a sequel to my story 'I'd rather not'. Hope you all like it!**

It had been several months since Jo had learnt of Henry's condition and she was still getting to grips with it. She was also still getting to grips with her and Henry's relationship. She hadn't thought she was over Sean, but that thought changed as her feelings for Henry had grown. Jo had hidden her feelings, however, as Henry was always so… uptight. She hadn't thought he'd have feelings for her. And besides, there was Abigail.

When Jo discovered Henry's condition she also discovered his love for her, and together they were moving forward.

-3 months after the hospital fiasco-

'Morning Hanson.' Jo said as she walked past his desk.

'Hey, Jo. How was your weekend?'

'It was good. Henry and I went to the movies on Saturday night. We saw San Andreas; it was actually very good. How was your weekend? Kids drive you crazy?'

'Yep. I swear that's all they like to do-' He was cut off by the shrill ringing of the phone on his desk.

'Hanson…uh huh…yep…ok we'll be right there.' He put the phone back and grinned at Jo. 'Wanna go see a dead body?' She cracked a smile.

'I'll go get Henry.'

-45 minutes later-

Hanson, Jo and Henry arrived at the crime scene to see Lt Reece already there. The walked up to where she was standing.

'Oh, good, you brought Henry. He'll like this one.' She nodded a head at the tape surrounding a person shaped lump under a blanket.

'Why?' Jo asked.

'While you were driving here the forensic team sent a couple of swabs off for testing. We just got the results back, and it seems the John Doe has traces of poison on his hands.' She sent a look at Henry, who sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

'That's going to become a bit of a joke in the precinct, like the skinny dipping, isn't it?' Lt Reece nodded.

'The body is over there if you three want to look. And by the way Henry, there were no swabs taken.' As she walked away, Hanson and Jo began laughing at the exasperated look on Henry's face.

'Come on, Doc.' Hanson called over his shoulder as he began walking towards the corpse.

-1 hour later-

After examining the crime scene Henry and Jo had returned to the precinct while Hanson had gone to interview some people who lived near to the crime scene.

'Hey, Henry?' Jo walked into the morgue just as he finished doing the autopsy on the John Doe. 'Hanson just called and says he has a lead on a possible suspect. Wanna come?'

'Do you have to ask detective?' He asked, washing his hands.

'Don't call me that, Doctor.' She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow. Henry smiled, leaning down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss before breaking away. 'Let's go catch a bad guy!'

-15 minutes later-

Jo and Henry pulled up down the road from where the suspect lived and saw Hanson waiting for them.

'Took your time.' He scowled at them. 'Do you know how long I've been waiting for you on the side of the road? We live in New York ya know. And it's winter.'

'Thanks Hanson, I wasn't aware it was winter.' Jo said sarcastically. Hanson rolled his eyes.

'Well now you're here we can go.' They walked down the street and up the driveway in front of the house. Hanson knocked on the door and while they waited for someone to answer the door Hanson filled them in.

'So the people down the street said they saw this guy, William, with a large bag late last night near to where we found the body-' the door opened to reveal a young man, who Jo estimated to be in his early 20's.

'NYPD, I'm Dt Martinez this is Dt Hanson and Dr Morgan. Can we come in?' She flashed her badge.

'Oh, umm sure.' The young man held the door open and the three entered the house. Soon they were sitting on some chairs in the lounge.

'Do you know this man?' Jo slid a photo across the coffee table towards William, who shook his head.

'Sorry, can't say that I have. Sorry, what is he doing?' Henry had stood up and was wandering around the room.

'I think you did know him. See here, there are scuff marks from this table on the floor. It would have taken a lot of weight and force to make those. There are also some blonde hairs here that match the victim's hair colour. I'd have to test them to be sure, but it's a pretty big coincidence, seeing as you have dark hair.' He stood up. 'You fought here.' Henry moved a rug on the floor under the table. 'Here. A little blood. Perhaps he knocked his head in a fall?' William stood up.

'I didn't murder Jack!'

'Oh so you do know him?' Hanson commented. 'Now why would you lie to us?'

'What was it you were fighting about?' Henry continued. 'Money? A girl?' William lunged for Henry, a knife suddenly in his hand.

'Henry!' Jo leapt to her feet, pulling out her gun but William was already gone, climbing out the window with Hanson following. She turned to Henry, and found him gasping for breath with a large stab wound in his side.

'Oh Henry. I understand why you have no self-preservation instinct but you could at least try not to get killed.' She leant towards him as he tried to say something.

'Han…Hanson.' Jo's face dropped.

'What am I going to tell him?' Henry's face contorted in pain as he tried to answer, but before he could form the words Hanson had returned.

'Stupid. He got away, I don't know where he went, but- oh my god, Henry! Jo, have you called 911?'

'No, but Hanson-'

'You haven't called 911?! Your partner is dying and you haven't called 911?' Hanson said incredulously, reaching into his coat pocket for his phone. As he pulled it out Jo grabbed it from him.

'You can't call an ambulance.'

'What? Why not? He's dying, Jo.' He looked past her to where Henry now lay still on the floor.

'I don't know how to explain why, but you just can't, OK?' Jo held Hanson's eyes, watching as his gaze flickered back between her and Henry. Suddenly his eyes widened in shock.

'J-Jo? He-Henry, he just…' Jo turned to see an empty spot where moments before Henry had been. She sighed.

'Come on, let's go.'

'Wait, wait, wait. Hold on Jo. Do I get an explanation? Are you gonna tell me what is happening?' She gave him a small smile.

'I shouldn't. It's Henry's story.'

 **So I thought I'd start it off with a bang... How'd you guys like it? Reviewww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys it took me slightly longer than I would have liked to finish this one I've been baby sitting my niece and she just wants to play all day... Anyway here you go! Chapter 2:**

Jo drove to the river, with Hanson sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

'I just don't get what happened.' He said, shaking his head. 'I just saw the doc disappear. But that's not possible. Is it?' Jo struggled with what to reply. In the end she settled with a simple,

'I don't know. Is it?' Hanson turned to face her.

'Cut the sarcasm, Jo. I'm freaking out here. I just saw the Doc disappear in front of my eyes. Can't you just tell me what is going on?'

'I already said I shouldn't tell you, it's Henry's story.' They were at the river by now, and after parking and getting out of the car Jo went to the boot and lifted out a bag of clothes and a small towel.

Since learning of Henry's condition, Abe had insisted she leave a spare set of clothes in her car just in case. So far she'd only used them a couple of times. By the time she shut the boot Hanson had climbed out of the car and was making his way to the back of the car. Jo gave him a reassuring smile before turning to the bushes behind her.

'Henry?' She was rewarded with a slight rustling.

'I'm here.' She heard. Jo held out the bag and it was soon taken from her grasp. Seconds later Henry was standing next to her, giving his hair one last rub with the towel.

'No way.' She heard Hanson breath next to her. 'Jo, what the hell just happened.'

'Henry's story.' She replied, for the third time. Henry rolled his eyes.

'So I get to tell him?'

'You're the one who died, so yeah. If you had some self-preservation we wouldn't be in this mess.' Jo shot back. Henry sighed.

'Ok, but back at the shop.' Jo smiled.

'Good. Come on Hanson. We're going back to Henry's shop and we'll explain everything there.' Hanson nodded blankly, still staring at Henry.

They had managed to drive all the way back to the shop without Hanson asking once what had happened. At first Jo was glad, but after they had been sitting in Henry's lounge drinking tea for 10 minutes and he still hadn't said a word she began to become worried. Just as she was going to ask Hanson if he was all right she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye.

Jo turned to see Henry trying to get her attention. Once he saw he had it, he flicked his head towards the door. Jo nodded, and turned to Hanson.

'Mike, I'm just going to go talk to Henry for a bit, ok?' He nodded, staring at his cup of tea. Jo rose and followed Henry out of the room.

'What are you gonna tell him?' He grinned at her.

'I have a plan. Down in my lab I have some medicines that are used to treat high blood pressure and seizures. If I give him a larger dose than normal, it will simply cause his hypothalamus, which is a part of his brain, to shift the set point of his normal body temperature upward, causing a fever. Fevers often cause the person to become delirious. Once he recovers, we'll tell him he must of dreamt it.' Henry finished, flourishing his hands. Jo sighed, tipping her head to the side.

'You're not gonna just tell him the truth.' She asked. Henry's expression fell.

'I don't want to take the risk.'

'You told me.'

'But Abe and I had been thinking about telling you for a while. This is different. Plus, the more people who know a secret, the more likely others will find out. What if you were to talk to him about my condition and someone at work overheard. They'd think you were crazy.' Henry took Jo's hand in his.

'Please, Jo?' He looked beseechingly at her, and she sighed again.

'Ok. You go get the medicine.' She turned and walked back into the lounge where Hanson was still sitting.

'Hey, Hanson? Henry thinks you're in shock-' He surprised her by speaking.

'Oh and I wonder why. I just saw him die, disappear and return naked in the river!' He fell silent again, and Jo bit her lip.

'Henry has some medicine that will help reduce the shock. They're practically sugar tablets, they'll just give you some energy and will help you focus, and then Henry will explain everything.' Just then Henry entered the room with a glass of water and a couple of pills. He handed them to Hanson, who swallowed them.

'Are you sure this is safe?' Jo whispered to Henry? 'He's not immortal like you.'

'The normal dosage is one pill and I've given him two. That should cause a fever. A dangerous dose would be more like 5 or 6 pills.' They watched Hanson put the cup on the coffee table and turn to look at them.

'Are you going to tell me now?' He asked, his eyes flickering back and forth between Jo and Henry.

'Yes.' Henry said, sitting on the couch opposite Hanson. 'I'm immortal.' He said without any fanfare. 'When I die I disappear and return naked in water.' He gave a small shrug. 'That's all there is to it.' Hanson frowned before saying.

'And Jo knew?'

'I found out about 3 months ago. You remember the Tarrytown case?' Hanson nodded.

'The one with Abe's mother?' He asked?

'Yeah. Well Henry is immortal, and is over 200 years old. Abe's mother was Henry's wife. Henry is Abe's father. After that case Henry and Abe told me. I didn't believe them at first, but after I saw it happened I did.' Hanson nodded, his eyes unfocused. Jo noticed a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead.

'It's working.' She heard Henry whisper behind her.

'Yes.' She whispered back, feeling slightly guilty. 'It is.'

 **So did you like it? I have so many ideas for the next chapter... you'll just have to wait and see what happens! I should update in the next few days do not fear... And don't forget to review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, again it's been a little while in between updates- I tried. Thanks to every one reading this and those leaving reviews.** **Anyway... I hope you like this chapter!**

Jo leapt out of the car the moment they got back from driving Hanson home. Henry frowned as he climbed out of the passenger seat more slowly.

 _She's been acting weird since we gave Hanson the pills._ He thought. _Very quiet and distant._

He followed her into the shop.

'Jo?' He called, 'Jo? Where are you?'

'In the kitchen.' Henry heard her call. He hurried to the kitchen.

'Jo, what's wrong?'

'Why did we do that, Henry? Why didn't you just tell him? I've known him for years; he's one of the most trustworthy people I know.' Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair.

'I told you Jo, I don't want to take the risk of another person learning of my secret. It's a secret for a reason!' His voice rose slightly. Jo glared back at him.

'I still think you should have trusted him. Instead you tampered with his memories by making him sick! And anyway, don't you think it would be nice to have more friends who know?' Henry turned to her.

'No. Actually, I don't. I'm quite happy with my life the way it is-' The bell at the shop door rang as someone entered.

'Henry? You home?' Abe's voice drifted into the kitchen, and Henry rolled his eyes.

'Yes Abraham. Jo and I are in the kitchen.' Abe walked into the room.

'So what are you two up to?' He asked, putting a bag of food down on the kitchen bench. He turned to face Henry and noticed the tension between them. 'Is everything ok?' Henry opened his mouth to reply but Jo got there before him.

'No, it's not. Hanson saw him die-' Abe cut her off.

'That's great Henry! Now you have someone else to trust.' Jo sent Henry a look, before continuing her story.

'Yeah, but after Henry gave pills to Hanson that made him come down with a fever and now he's gonna think he dreamt the whole thing! I think you should have him,' she said, turning to Henry. 'There is this huge thing, a huge part of you that you are purposely keeping from him, and it really makes me think. What if you have another huge secret you are not telling me? What if you're not who I think you are? You're not who Hanson thinks you are, heck, you're not who any of the NYPD thinks you are! But you owe Hanson the truth after what he saw!' Jo was crying now, 'Why can't you just trust him? You trusted me and that turned out fine!'

She spun around and rushed out of the room, pushing past Abe who was standing in the doorway. As she ran out the shop door, the little bell tinkling far too cheerfully she heard Abe's voice, low and sad.

'Well done Pops. You made her cry. Again.'

Jo had run out of the room but they had yet to hear the shop door shut when Abe spoke.

'Well done Pops. You made he cry. Again.' The door slammed. Henry sat down at the table and sighed, putting his head in his hands.

'I wanted the next person to find out when I was ready, you know? When I had planned it, when I wanted to tell them. Not because I had to. I can still see it in my head, Abraham! I was dying, and all I could see was Hanson face. He was freaking out because Jo wouldn't let him call an ambulance. And when she picked me up from the river, he was in shock, just sitting there. And I just froze. I wanted to make myself tell him, but I just couldn't.' Abe drew in a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

'Sometimes you just need to let go. Don't worry about what could happen, worry about what IS happening. And what is happening, is one of your friends now has a fever and probably thinks he is imagining things, and your partner just stormed out because she doesn't think she can trust you.' Henry groaned.

'When you say it like that it sounds so much worse than how it sounds in my head.'

'Go and talk to Jo then. Say sorry. And then when Hanson is better, you can go and tell him the truth.' Abe folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at Henry, who groaned again.

'Do I have to tell Hanson?'

'Well,' Abe looked thoughtful. 'I guess you don't have to,' Henry visibly relaxed, but stiffened at Abe's next words. 'But if you don't, I wouldn't expect Jo to forgive you very easily.'

Henry woke the next morning to find his bedroom spinning. He slowly sat up, grimacing when a beam of sunlight from the window shone into his eyes. When he was sitting up fully, he looked around his room, only for it to spin more. He just made it to the bathroom before he was retching. The smell of alcohol rose from the toilet, causing him to gag again.

 _What have I done?_ He asked himself as he lowered himself down to sit on the cold tiled floor. _I haven't drunk since before I told Jo. What is Abe gonna think?_ Henry had just finished cleaning himself up when he heard Abe's footsteps coming down the corridor.

'Henry? You're gonna be late for work. Henry?' He opened the bathroom door, and instantly worked out what had happened.

'Oh, Henry. Are you ok?' Henry felt a tear snake down his cheek.

'I'm so weak, Abraham. Something happens that I can't cope with, and I just start drinking. All those months of not having alcohol, just gone. I want to trust people, but I just can't, and that makes me hate myself even more.' He broke down, crying full out now.

'Here, Pops. Let's get you into bed, and then I'll call work and tell them you're not coming in today. I can even ask Jo to come over later, if you want?' Abe helped Henry to stand and led him back to his room.

'I don't want Jo to see me like this. I'm not good enough for her; she was in love with the smart, creepy M.E, and now that she knows my secret, she suddenly has to put up with a depressed 235 year old alcoholic with a lot of emotional baggage.' He crawled under the duvet on the bed, and Abe pulled it up to cove him. Henry's eyes closed as Abe crossed the room towards the door. When he reached the door he turned to see tears making their ways down Henry's cheeks before soaking into the pillow.

 _Oh, Pops. What are we going to do with you?_

 **So yeah, if you read 'I'd rather not' then you can see I kinda tried to bring that in a bit... I'll try to update again soon! 'Till next time (or next chapter)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finished chapter 4! Here ya go:**

Jo walked into the morgue the next morning to get a cause of death for a John Doe.

'Hey, Lucas. Where's Henry?' Lucas turned, pulling out his ear buds.

'Henry? Abe called this morning and said he wasn't feeling too well. It's weird, don't you think? Henry never used to take a day off, and then recently he's taken quite a few days off.'

'Yeah…' Jo agreed absentmindedly, thinking.

 _Last time he took time off, it was after we solved the case of his wife. And he became an alcoholic. I hope he's ok._ Vaguely she realised Lucas was still talking.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' She asked. Lucas gave her a strange look.

'Abe also asked if when I saw you if I could give you a message. He was wondering if you would be able to pop around later to see Henry. He thought it might help cheer him up a bit.'

'Oh.' Jo nodded. 'If he calls again, tell him I'll come over for a bit after work.'

A little after 6 in the evening Jo parked her car outside the shop. She knocked on the door and stood back on the footpath to wait for Abe to come to the door.

'Hey, Jo.' He said, holding the door open for her.

'Hey Abe. How's Henry? Is he really sick or is it…' She trailed off, watching Abe as he shut the door.

'You can say it, you know.' He said, turning to face her. 'And yes, it is alcohol. When I left the message with Lucas this morning he was still asleep, but when he woke up he asked me to invite you round, so that worked out alright, I suppose.'

'Yes, I suppose it did.' Jo mused, remembering the last time Abe had invited her over without Henry knowing. Abe gave a small laugh.

'Last time it didn't work out so well. Anyway, Henry's upstairs.' He led the way upstairs to Henry's room, Jo following.

'Henry?' Abe knocked on the closed door. 'Henry, Jo is here.' She heard a sigh from within the room.

'Please come in, Jo. I need to talk to you.' Jo entered the room, recoiling slightly from the strong alcoholic smell inside.

'Hey, Henry. How are you feeling?'

'I've been better.' He gave a dry laugh. 'I didn't think you would come. It's beginning to get late.'

'I went to see Hanson before coming here.' Jo explained, watching Henry. At Hanson's name he froze ever so slightly, before sighing.

'And how is he?'

'The fever is almost completely gone now,' Jo explained, 'the doctor thinks he should be back at work by next week.' Henry nodded.

'Has he mentioned anything about… you know.' He asked hesitantly. Jo sighed.

'No. But I still think you should tell him, he is one of the most trustworthy people I know.' Henry groaned before replying.

'Abe wants me to tell him too. I'm just not sure I'm ready for another person to know.'

'Is that why you drank last night?' Jo questioned, adding, 'Sorry, I had to ask.' Henry gave a small grimace before answering.

'Pretty much. There have been too many people in the past who I thought I could trust, but I couldn't. I'm used to keeping my curse and problems to myself, but I do know that I need to be a bit more open.'

'So, Henry, does that mean you will tell Hanson the truth?' Abe asked from the doorway where he stood holding two cups of tea.

'I guess I should. Like you said, Jo, I owe him the truth.' Henry accepted a cup of tea from Abe, who then offered the other to Jo.

'Do you want to come and sit in the lounge now, Henry?' Abe smoothed the duvet on the bed, before looking to Henry for his answer.

'No thank you, Abe. I still have a very bad headache. I think I might have an early night tonight, and hopefully I'll be good for work tomorrow.' He smiled at Jo.

'You don't want any dinner?' Abe frowned.

'I'm still feeling a bit… out of sorts. If I'm hungry I'll have something later, thanks Abe.'

Abe softly shut the door to Henry's room, before turning to face Jo as they walked down the corridor to the kitchen with the tea cups.

'Thanks for coming; I wasn't sure you would after yesterday.'

'How come he still has a big hangover?' Jo asked. 'I noticed he was slurring his words a little too.'

'He drank a lot last night. He was vomiting all morning, and he can't even remember most of last night. The last thing he said he could remember was you leaving. To be honest, I don't think I've ever known him drink so much.' Jo's eyes widened.

'But the last time he drank… he drank heaps then!' Abe gave a bitter chuckle.

'When he was sleeping off the hangover this morning I took the rubbish out, and there were three empty whisky bottles.' Jo gave a low whistle.

'There has to be another reason, not just the worrying about another person knowing. Especially because he hasn't ever drunk this much before.' They were in the kitchen, and they both took a seat at the table. Abe leant across the table.

'There was one thing he said this morning, actually. He said he was weak because he always turns to drink when he can't cope, and that he wants to trust people but he can't, and that makes him hate himself even more. He also said that he wasn't good enough for you. He thinks you loved the person you thought he was before he told you his secret.' He paused for a minute, looking at Jo. 'I worry about him. It's just the way he said it makes him hate himself even more, and that you weren't in love with the real him. He hasn't been like this since Mom left him.'

'He was like this before? This bad?' Jo asked. 'If I hadn't seen all this for myself I'd never have believed that Henry could be like this, he's always so….in control of everything.'

'It was about a year after Mom left. He was obsessed with trying to find her, like really obsessed. He had photos and maps everywhere. While he was asleep I tidied it all up. I just wanted him to move on, you know? When he woke up and saw it was all packed away he flipped, said he didn't want to live without her, and that he would die if he could, but that wasn't an option. I just hope he doesn't get like that again. Your relationship been really good for him, and I hope he realises that.'

 **Sorry if it's getting too cheesy. Next chapter should be more about the whole Hanson thing that I started this story with... I kind of got distracted/side tracked-I tend to that a lot sorry! Bye 'till next time, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I feel like this story has run it's course, so this will be the last chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)**

'Hey Hanson!' Jo and Henry walked into Hanson's living room a few days later.

'Hey Jo. Hey Doc.' He smiled at them from his seat on the couch. 'How are you? How's everyone at work?'

'Everyone else is good. We're all more worried about how you are, though.' Jo said, sitting down on a couch opposite Hanson. Henry sat down next to her.

'I'm fine.' Hanson smiled. 'I'd have come into work already but the doctor says I must wait until next week. I'm feeling so good that Karen even agreed to go out for a while with the kids and leave me on my own for a while.' Henry looked at Jo, who raised her eyebrows at him as if to say, get on with it.

'Detective, did the doctor ever tell you what caused your fever?' Hanson frowned at Henry.

'No, the blood tests were inconclusive. He said it might have been from a slight virus. Why?'

'Do you remember anything about the case we were on before you fell sick?' Jo thought she saw something flicker in Hanson's eyes, confusion maybe?

'Err, I honestly can't tell, to be honest. I had so many weird dreams during the fever.' Jo now spoke up.

'Do you remember anything, dream or not, about Henry being shot?' This time she was sure she saw something in Hanson's eyes.

'Yeah, I thought it was a dream. Henry died. Why are you asking? How do you know what dreams I had?'

'It wasn't a dream.' Henry said. 'I was shot, and I did die.' Hanson laughed.

'Sure you did Doc. That's why you are talking to me right now.' Jo sighed.

'He's being serious, Hanson. Whenever he dies, he comes back to life in the river.' Henry spoke up again.

'After you saw me die I gave you some pills that caused you to have a fever. I didn't want someone else knowing my secret. After you fell ill, Jo persuaded me to come clean and tell you. So here we are.' Hanson shook his head.

'I think I'm still having weird dreams. I'm going to wake up and I'll still have my fever.' Jo reached over and pinched him. Hard.

'Ouch! What was that for?' He asked, rubbing his arm.

'You aren't dreaming, Hanson. This is real.' She turned to Henry. 'You're gonna have to demonstrate.' She said. 'This would have been so much easier if you'd just told him, rather than giving him those pills.' Henry rolled his eyes at her.

'Demonstrate what?' Hanson asked. 'Guys?' Jo turned to him with a small smile on her face.

'Henry is going to die, and then you'll see him disappear. I'll go pick him up and bring him back here.' Hanson's eyes grew wide.

'I'm sorry what? Did you just say Henry is going to die?!'

'Yes. Then I'll come back.' Henry replied, standing up and reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife.

'Hey, whoa, doc.' Hanson started to stand but Jo pushed him gently back onto the couch.

'Just watch, Hanson. It was a shock for me the first time too.' Hanson watched, eyes wide, as Henry slit his throat with the knife, before falling to the floor.

'I can't believe this is happening.' Hanson whispered. 'Seriously, Jo,' He said louder, trying to stand up but she held him down. 'your partner just cut his throat!' She nodded.

'He actually dies a lot.' She said, 'It's kinda normal now.'

'What am I going to tell Lt Reece?' Hanson asked her. 'That Henry killed himself while Jo stopped me doing anythi- Jo?' She smiled, letting him stand up.

'And there you have it. The great Dr Morgan disappearing act. He'll be naked in the river right about now.' Hanson shook his head.

'Well that's not something you see every day.' Jo laughed.

'I'll just go pick up Henry. We'll be back soon.'

'So, let me get this right.' Hanson took a sip of his coffee before continuing. 'You are 235 years old, re-appear in water every time you die, and Abe is your son.' Henry nodded.

'That's right.'

'Ok that's just creepy. And you knew, Jo?'

'I found out quite recently. After the case with Abe's mom, who was Henry's wife.'

'Oh. I'm sorry, Henry. That must have been hard.' Henry smiled sadly.

'It was hard.' He admitted. 'But I'm glad I know what happened to her.' They sat in silence for a while before Henry spoke again.

'You can't tell anyone, Hanson. You, Jo and Abe are the only ones who know.'

'Except that stalker guy.' Hanson added. Henry's face grew serious.

'Adam, yes.'

'Don't worry Doc, I won't tell anyone.' Jo smiled.

'Our little secret, just us three.'

'Yes.' Henry agreed. 'Just us three.'

Henry and Jo arrived back at the shop to see a note left from Abe.

 ** _Gone to the shops, back soon._**

They went into the kitchen where Henry put some water on to boil.

'You didn't like Hanson's tea?' Jo asked, laughing.

'I prefer my own tea, to be honest.' He replied, smiling.

'Thanks for telling Hanson.' Jo stood next to Henry, looking out the window. 'And no more drinking, ok? Next time just talk to Abe or I. Or Even Hanson now.' Henry nodded, turning to face her.

'I'll try. Being an alcoholic isn't an easy habit to break. I've managed in the past though, so there's no reason why I shouldn't this time.' Jo turned to see Henry looking at her.

'What?' She asked, laughing. 'What are you looking-' She was cut off by Henry leaning in and kissing her. They kissed until the kettle whistled, signalling that the water was boiled. Jo pulled away and looked at Henry.

'You should stop kissing me now and make your fancy cup of tea.' She laughed. Henry smiled down at her.

'No, I shouldn't.'

They were still kissing when Abe got back from the shop. He stood in the doorway and watched.

'You should really just make the tea now. The water is going to go cold.' Jo was saying. Abe turned to go into another room, let them have their moment.

'No, I shouldn't.' Henry replied.

'You should.'

'I shouldn't.'

 **So yeah this one is finished. I'm currently writing another story called Give her time. It's only got another chapter or two to go, and when I finish that one I'll start another! So if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in a story, don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **In the meantime reviews are more than welcome! Hope you likes this story :) BYEEEEE**


End file.
